milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Pistachion
The Pistachions (sometimes spelled as Pistashions) are a race of sentient, humanoid pistachio plants led first by King Pistachion, then later by Derek. They are determined to overthrow the human race, and are the main antagonists of the Pistachions Arc, specifically in "Missing Milo", "Fungus Among Us" and "The Phineas and Ferb Effect". They have been defeated and eradicated since. Physical Appearance The Pistachions resemble giant, humanoid pistachio plants, with their faces most closely resembling the pistachio nut itself. Regular Pistachions are larger than humans, with relatively thick, branch-like bodies. They tend to be brown in color, with green highlights around the waist area and thick foliage growing around their shoulders and elbows. The wood of their lower legs and feet is thicker and darker in color than that of the rest of their bodies, and they have large, red eyes and sharp teeth. As sprouts, they're much smaller than regular pistachions; barely the size of a human hand, although they still resemble the older members of their species. They retain these forms throughout their youth, simply growing in size rather than appearance. Both King Pistachion and Derek eventually became full sized Pistachions. At this size, they become much larger than their kin, and their forms become more slender by comparison, with the majority of their leaves gathering around the chest area. A large clump of foliage grows from the top of their pistachio heads. Abilities The Pistachions have a variety of skills and abilities unique to their species, which they utilize in their attempts at overthrowing the human race. * Vines - Pistachions can shoot long green vines from their hands, which they use to capture and attack their enemies. They can also turn their regular arms into vine-like appendages to interact with objects or people. * Super Strength and Durability - Pistachions are extremely strong and durable, hitting like a tree. This makes them nearly invulnerable to many things, safe for at least three exceptions Woodpeckers, Uric Acid, and Orange Soda * Pollen - Pistachions can grow small flowers from their hands. When the pollen is blown into a human's face it causes them to fall unconscious. * Vocal Changing: A Pistchion can change his/her voice to whatever human when wearing their mask. While in''' disguise they appears identical to their human counterpart and even sound the same. Weaknesses They are vulnerable to uric acid, as well as environment-unfriendly orange soda like that of the discontinued brand of Wyatt Burp. Both generations have therefore been eradicated using dog pee and orange soda, respectively. * '''Woodpeckers - Like almost all of the trees, Pistachions are vulnerable to woodpeckers. In "Missing Milo", Milo blew his woodpecker whistle to summon the birds. The woodpeckers hurt King Pistachion by making holes in his "skin". * Uric Acid - The uric acid itself is an ingredient to dog pee. When Diogee does his business on the small plant that would turn into King Pistachion, it shrivels up and dies. * Orange Soda - Like all plants in the world, Pistachions die when getting in contact with a certain brand of orange soda. It's an environment-unfriendly orange soda from the brand Wyatt Burp, which was discontinued in the 70s. The Lost Dakotas still produce orange soda in the same way. Notable Members Notable Tools and Objects History In "The Substitute", Milo accidentally created a sentient blob by pouring futuristic pistachio fertilizer owned by Cavendish and Dakota on Zack's diaminohexane spill instead of chemical absorbent. Milo and his friends destroyed most of it with fire extinguishers, but the part that grabbed Dakota's leg escaped through the school's vents. It crawled toward the pistachio seedling that Cavendish stepped on and healed it. Then the tiny plant started to glow red. In "The Llama Incident", a Pistachion was carried away by llamas. In "Missing Milo", Cavendish and Dakota prevented Milo from stepping on King Pistachion's seedling, resulting in him taking over the world by 2175. It was ultimately Diogee that erased the Pistachions from future history. In "Fungus Among Us", it is revealed that back in 1955, the Pistachion that Dakota knocked off his time vehicle had spent seven years creating his own plan for overthrowing the human race. In 1965, he put his plan into action — to capture humans and replace them with disguised Pistachions — and was still carrying it out in Milo's time. In "The Phineas and Ferb Effect", Derek leads his Pistachion army in overtaking the human race, having created a machine that could convert humans into Pistachions. His plans were foiled when Professor Time and Orton Mahlson went back in time to destroy him, finally erasing Pistachions from the timeline. Gallery Quotes Appearances Season One * "The Llama Incident" * "Missing Milo" * "Fungus Among Us" Season Two * "The Phineas and Ferb Effect" * "Abducting Murphy's Law" Trivia *The Pistachions are often called "Nutjobbers", most notably by Vinnie Dakota, Milo Murphy, Phineas Flynn. *Ever since the events of "Missing Milo", Cavendish and Dakota have tried to stop Pistachions from returning and ruling the world. *The Giant Pistachion was the only Pistachion to renounce destruction in the Phineas and Ferb Effect. **However, in an early pitch for "The Phineas and Ferb Effect", Melissa would've remained a Pistachion after being turned into one by the M.U.L.C.H., and advance her relationship with Zack in a sweet way, in order to show that Pistachions aren't inherently evil.https://twitter.com/zombietardis/status/1082101215675273217 Had this gone through, then the mulched Melissa would've been the second Pistachion to defy orders to destroy humanity. References Category:Antagonists Category:Article stubs Category:P Category:Characters Category:Non-Humans Category:Groups Category:Time Travelers Category:Recurring Characters Category:Pistachions Category:Deceased Characters